Quand reviendras tu?
by Nely-vee
Summary: OS/SevRy/Mpreg  Il commençait à perdre patience. Qu'est-ce que Severus peut bien faire? Jamais il n'a été aussi en retard de toute son existence et il ne faut JAMAIS faire patienter un griffon sans raison valable.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Belette Arc-en-ciel  
Titre: Quand reviendras-tu?  
Pairing: SevRy comme d'habitude ;)  
Résumer: OS SevRy Il commençait à perdre patience. Qu'est-ce que Severus peuvait bien faire? Jamais il n'avait été aussi en retard de toute son existence et il ne fallait pas faire patienter un griffon enceint...  
Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi comme toujours... Heureusement pour les personnages Mouha haha!

**WARNING:: Cette histoire peux contenir des allusions ou des scènes à caractère sexuel entre personnages de même sexe. Ceux à qui ce genre d'histoire ne plaît pas, cliqué sur la flèche en haut à gauche de l'écran, ça vous épargnera de lire une histoire qui ne vous plaît pas et vous ramènera à la page précédente...**

**

* * *

**

J'ai hâte que tu arrives mon amour. J'ai fais ton dessert favoris, une tarte aux cerises. Je me suis toujours demandé se que tu trouvais de spécial à une simple tarte et je n'ai jamais trouvé, tu m'as simplement dit que ça te rappelait de bons souvenirs. Je sais que tu reviendras aujourd'hui, j'en suis certain! Est-ce que tu penseras à m'emmener un petit quelque chose? C'est notre anniversaire après tout et je sais maintenant à quel point tu portes attention à ces petits évènements que je jugeais sans importance. Tu te souviens de notre dernière Saint-Valentin? Je crois que j'ai presque fait une crise cardiaque devant le magnifique souper aux chandelles que tu nous avaient préparé. Magnifique souper qui s'est d'ailleurs fini par ta demande en mariage et la conception de notre petit bébé. Hope est très bien, elle deviendra une vraie petite Serpentarde comme toi mon amoure, j'en suis convaincu. C'est ton portrait tout craché tu sais, c'est à ce demander si je l'ai vraiment porté. Elle dort beaucoup, je crois qu'elle n'a de moi que sa paresse, Ron et Hermione ne veulent jamais l'approcher, quels parrain et marraine indigne. Pourtant, elle est toujours très calme dans son berceau, pourquoi dont la regarde t-il avec autant de malaise?

Je ne parle plus beaucoup à mes amis, tu avais raison lorsque tu les traitaient d'idiots ou de stupides cornichons. Ils viennent me voir quelques rares fois mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'en n'ont pas vraiment envie, alors pourquoi viennent-ils? Tu crois que c'est parce que j'ai fini ma tâche et que je ne suis plus le survivant, que plus personne n'a besoin de compter sur moi? Les gens sont gentils avec moi ici mais je sais très bien que dès que j'ai le dos tourné ils s'en fichent. Quelques fois, une infirmière reste avec moi et nous discutons beaucoup, de toi la plupart du temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles sont toutes si curieuse à ton sujet. Peut-être parce qu'elles t'ont eu comme professeur et trouvent étrange que finalement tu sois tombé amoureux de l'un d'eux, qui sait?

Je regarde le soleil se coucher en même temps que mon sourire. Tu sais, je croyait que tu viendrais au moins aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qui peux te prendre autant de temps. Ça fait exactement quinze ans que nous sommes ensemble. Dire qu'à pareille date il y a quelques années, tu étais en moi à me prouver ton amour et en me câlinant comme jamais je n'avais été câliné jusqu'alors.

Il semblerais que tu soit en retard comme toujours mon ange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es incapable de retrouver ton chemin du boulanger jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas très loin pourtant! Tu avais promis que tu reviendrais vite lorsque tu es sorti acheter ce pain. Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas me faire patienter, lorsqu'on me fait attendre je deviens vite intenable. Je t'attends et je commence à trouver le temps long. Il passe lentement et je ne peux que regarder les aiguilles de l'horloge suivre leur chemin et attendre que tu rentre enfin.

Je me souviens de la première fois où nous avons vraiment fait connaissance. C'est vrai que rester coincé dans la même petite maison durant près de deux semaines à fini par nous rapprocher. J'avoue que d'être enfermé avec un Apollon qui s'ignore (surtout que les autres ignorent) c'étaient un peu trop pour mes hormones. J'ai finalement fini par te convaincre que je n'étais pas mon père et j'avoue ne jamais avoir regretté notre première nuit... sauf peut-être lorsque tu m'a jeté en bas de ce lit en hurlant et que tu t'es enfui dans la salle de bain en me laissant seul. Sur ce coup là mon amour je t'avoue que je t'ai trouvé un peu extrémiste. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on à coucher avec un jeune homme qui à l'age d'être son fils et qui est d'ailleurs le fils de la pourriture qui as gâcher tes années d'études que tu devais nécessairement me jeter aussi sauvagement. Mes fesses se souviennent encore de ce contact dure avec le sol après mon premier contact sexuel avec un homme, je crois que je vais te torturer à l'infini pour cette douleur.

Quand tu rentreras je vais te le rappeler encore une fois. Il est tellement rare de te faire l'amour que je profiterai toujours de cette excuse pour pouvoir t'aimer. Je sais bien que tu n'adore pas vraiment lorsque je suis sur toi, en toi. Sur le moment tu gémis et tu m'embrasse avec tellement de tendresse que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux... mais tous de suite après on dirais que la douleur après te réveille de ton abandon et tu restes immobile à contempler le plafond. Je me suis toujours demandé à ce que tu peux bien penser mais tu sais très bien que malgré mon courage de griffon je ne te e demanderai jamais.

J'entends la porte de ma chambre claqué et je me retourne, un sourire déjà en place à l'idée de la scène que je pourrais te faire. J'aime me disputer avec toi parce que les retrouvailles sont toujours chaudes et nous pouvons nous aimer toute la nuit. Bien vite, je suis déçu. C'est toujours la même chose et pourtant je me fais avoir à chaque fois. Mademoiselle Annie vient me voir et raconte encore les mêmes conneries qu'il y a quinze ans. J'aimerais que tu sois là et que tu la mette à la porte avec ton petit air méprisant, au moins elle ne reviendrais plus me casser les oreilles.

«Allez vous enfin me laissez tranquille? Je vous le répète pour la millième fois au moins, Severus est parti chercher un pain, il reviendra bientôt et je vais très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos pilules où quoi que se soit d'autre. Vous perdez votre temps à tenter de me convaincre d'une chose aussi ridicule. Severus ne me laisserais jamais seul avec notre petite Hope.

- Il y a presque 15 ans que Severus est mort monsieur Potter. Il s'est fait attaquer par des mangemort en fuite en allant chercher ce pain à la boulangerie et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il est temps de sortir de ce climat malsain et accepter qu'il est belle et bien décédé. Il vous faut vous occuper de votre petite fille qui n'a jamais rencontré son père que dans Sainte-Mangouste et vous préoccuper d'elle et de son éducation.

- Jamais Sev ne me laisserais seul, laissez moi tranquille et partez. Il a toujours détester que les gens me collent sans arrêt comme vous êtes en train de le faire. Il ne sera pas content et c'est MOI qui devrais me coltiner sa mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée. Allez ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre, moi je n'embarque pas dans votre petit jeu malsain. Vous devriez vous faire interner, ma petite Hope va très bien si vous voulez tout savoir, elle dort dans son berceau comme d'habitude à cet heure.

- C'est une poupée qui se trouve dans se berceau monsieur Potter, votre fille à presque quatorze ans.

- Allez vous en et laissez nous tranquille!»

Comme toujours, elle semble sur le point de devenir encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'es déjà et quitte la chambre d'un pas rageur en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle n'a visiblement pas eu une très bonne éducation. Je retourne à la fenêtre et recommence ma contemplation. Quand reviendras-tu?

* * *

Okayy c'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose d'aussi étrange... Ça change de la guimauve au moins. Commentaires, réflexion, appréciation?  
...Ou alors je dois aller me cacher XD! C'est pas VRAIMENT joyeux mai sça change de la guimauve qui envahi les fics.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Belette Arc-en-ciel  
Titre: Quand reviendras-tu?  
Pairing: SevRy comme d'habitude ;)  
Résumer: OS SevRy Il commençait à perdre patience. Qu'est-ce que Severus peuvait bien faire? Jamais il n'avait été aussi en retard de toute son existence et il ne fallait pas faire patienter un griffon enceint...  
Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi comme toujours... Heureusement pour les personnages Mouha haha!

**La suite après ... un très long moment de silence  
Je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration mais maintenant OUI!  
Je crois que c'est la fatigue qui me donne autant envie  
d'écrire des suites à mes vieux (ou moins vieux) OS =P!  
**

* * *

POV Ry  
Ils me pense tous fou, ils croient que j'ai perdu la tête en même temps de te perdre mais tu sais amour, c'est faux. J'ai tellement mal sans toi, je ne peux pas croire que tu nous ai laissé moi et le bébé tout seul. Personne ne me console lorsque je rêve la nuit à mes amis qui tombent lors du dernier combat. Ils t'ont arraché à moi et je ne peux que hurler ma douleur. Je t'attendrais toute ma vie, peu importe le temps que tu prendras. J'appui mon visage contre la vitre froide et je soupire. Quand finira enfin cet hiver qui ne veut pas finir? Les larmes me montent aux yeux et pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression que tu es là, que tu me serres dans tes bras. Les sanglots me secouent et je sens mes larmes couler le long de mes joues et atterrir sur mes lèvres. Je reste longtemps immobile avant de relever la tête.

pour la première fois depuis 15 ans, un sourire vient fleurir sur mon visage et mes larmes ne sont plus douloureuses. Tu ne m'a jamais quitté n'est-ce pas mon amour?

POV Sev  
Les années s'écoulent et moi je ne peut que te regarder de la cité des anges. Je vis ici désormais et j'ai bien fini par m'y faire. Ici, tout est blanc comme dans un palais de conte de fée. Au paradis on n'éprouve aucune douleur, tout est calme et paisible. Je ne peut décoller mon regard de sur toi mon ange et parfois, les larmes coulent le long de mon visage lorsque je regarde notre bébé s'élever toute seule et ton regard si vide qui semble presque toujours fixer cette invisible point à la fenêtre. Je ne reviendrais jamais mon amour, même si je voudrais tellement être à tes coter. Je ne suis pas un fantôme, je ne suis pas près de toi mais dans les secrets de mes pensés, j'essaye d'essuyer tes larmes. Je n'ai plus le sens du toucher tu sais. Je ne peux même plus sentir sous mes doigts la douceur de ta peau. Je croyais que tu finirais pas refaire ta vie, passer à autre chose. Si tu savais le mal qui me ronge lorsque je te vois m'attendre en silence, perdu dans tes pensés. Arrête de croire que je vais revenir, tout est terminé pour moi. Tu sais, c'était écrit avant même que l'on ne ce soit rencontré. Laisse moi partir, vis ta vie et prend soins de notre espoir. Moi je vais bien, je t'attendrais toujours, ici rien ne presse. Si tu as peur de m'oublier, je te ferais des signes pour qu'à jamais tu te rappel notre histoire.

N'oublie jamais que le temps passe vite, il peut être trop tard. Le temps n'attend pas. Pour honorer ma vie comme tu sembles vouloir le faire, ne gâche pas la tienne. Je t'aime trop pour vouloir que tu restes ainsi dans le déni tout le restant de ton existence. Tans que tu seras là, je ne cesserais jamais d'exister. Passe le message à notre bel ange. Je suis mort mais mon âme reste près. Si tu regardes dans le ciel les étoiles briller, tu auras toujours l'impression que je serai à coter de toi. N'essaie jamais de me rejoindre là où je suis. J'ai pris soins de refermer les portes du ciel. Je vois la buée sur la vitre ou tu t'es appuyé et j'écris de mes doigts invisibles 'Ne t'en fait pas'. Je n'en n'ai pas vraiment le droit tu sais, ce n'est juste que pour cette fois. Lorsque tu ressentira de la chaleur autour de toi, dis toi bien que ses mes bras dans lesquels je t'enveloppe.


End file.
